112041-im-in
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- ---- I have confidence that as long as players support them, everyone(ok, mostly) wins. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If there's one truth to "modern" MMO players it's that the next MMO will be the one to bury the current MMOs. It's always that next one. BDO? Won't do it. I'm sure it'll be good. AA is supposed to be good. Destiny looks like fun. But here's the thing; SWTOR, Rift, GW2, Tera, FFXIV:ARR, LotRO are all still going, and making money, satisfying their players and keeping people in work. That's a good thing. They're not buried, despite what people like you may have posted on forums, in threads much like this one. W* will be fine. You may not play it. Others here may not. But the people who've found their groove absolutely will continue to support Carbine. As an aside, people such as yourself are so quick to assume "fail" and "lol it's buried lol". Many people spent a tremendous amount of time pouring themselves into these projects. Nothing is perfect. Nothing is fixed instantly. Enjoy destiny. I'm sure the loose coupling of instant gratification will give you the longevity you feel this game lacks. TL:DR - I'm in too. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I, too, am a long-time EQ2 vet. If I can put up with EQ2's nonsense for 10 years, you know I'm loyal to a fault lol! WS has my loyalty. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- A fellow citizen! While i'm no way near dropping 10k, I have spent an amount of money I won't share publicly. It's going to be great :) 0.9 soon. | |} ---- ---- Oh yeah, rereading my post I can see I was a little heavy-handed towards the RP crowd. I've RP'ed in the past and have a regular session of D&D weekly so I totally get it. Its more of the knee-jerk reaction to a quite honestly logical, compromising change. The fact that they came up with solutions at all for a minority is applaudable in my humble opinion. | |} ---- Its not perfect but it allows everyone to at least keep their first name. I'd wager in your case, you'll totally be able to get away with Doctor Orpheus for example. | |} ---- My guild is playing with the idea of a transfer to Pergo in the meantime until megaservers. 3/4 of my characters names are already taken on Pergo, let alone when you'd combine ALL the servers. | |} ---- Stop by Evindra sometime and see if you still call us a minority ;) | |} ---- I can see that being a pain point but its only temporary and I suspect it won't be too hard getting your names back on the Megaserver at least initially. Speaking anecdotally from past MMOs with this feature, surnames really remove the worry of not having the name you want. My brother got one we all thought for sure he wouldn't be able to use in FFXIV due to popularity. | |} ---- Oh I don't doubt it even for a second and this game totally lends itself to RP with the rich vibrant setting. | |} ---- That's the funny part about this whole megaserver thing. My RP brethren are worried - but me, I think it's maybe the other folks who should be. They may find themselves engaging more in the community despite their best efforts. Muahaha! | |} ---- ---- Means I get to shoot some dommies(and draken unfortunately. Sorry. I dig the honor thing but you're kinda trying to kill me to death.) in the face so, woo! | |} ---- Due to the fact that BDO looks creepy to me and destiny is only on console and I do not know if they have OpenPVP, neither of those games concerns me. Star Citizen(or if someone developed a Gundam MMO that I truly want to play) would be the only game that can pull me away from WildStar. Plus MMOs don't generally get buried. Gamers tend to go back and forth depending on how they feel. Sometimes you feel like playing a creepy asian anime mmo and at other times you feel like you want a sandbox and at other times you feel like playing a western sci-fi themepark mmo. | |} ---- ---- ---- B...but I always use that smiley for maximum snark and sarcasm... my world is crumbling here, man. :unsure: | |} ---- You're welcome Tony! The community loves you too. http://tinyurl.com/k6p3sk4 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well damn! ThaCheez responded? Too cool. You and Frost crack me up in the weekly Nexus reports while I plug away at work stuff. Seriously though, thank you again for all you guys and gals at Carbine do. It definitely doesn't go unnoticed and isn't always represented by us players vocally. | |} ---- ---- He usually likes my TL;DR posts. He didn't this time. I think it was because I called for a revolt. | |} ---- The fear of an all out coup by way of nerf darts might have frightened him and his jugular. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I refer to my original post where in some customer's minds, Carbine is damned if they do and damned if they don't. You really can't fault a company for DDoS. Last weekend, many big online game servers got hit hard. Its a mindset of motivated reasoning. Your last sentence statement is something of a paradox in the MMO community. Players/customers want communication. They want to hear that stuff is being worked on or addressed which as far as we've been told is exactly what's been happening. They've set an expectation of the next drop not only delivering new content but fixing a majority of issues people have given feedback about. Megaservers are their plan to address the isolated and shrunken server populations. The framework is there for plan implementation but again as stated in my original post: Development takes time. Sweeping changes meant for quality of life takes time. I, and many others who want to see this game grow and realize its potential are going to be patient because we see something special. Walking away at least in my mind, feels like giving up on a good thing. | |} ---- Thats what i am happy for the mega-server...we as a community can talk to everyone no matter what "server" now...yeah people might get phased due to high amounts in areas (mainly home towns) but there won't be "dead" servers anymore, there will always be people around to communicate with | |} ---- ---- ---- You see, it's not adjusting chat filters (that'd be easy). It's about not having a thousand people around you that don't really acknowledge your presence, you meet few people killing monsters, but when you do they're a RPer, it's strolling into Thayd and seeing all the RPers you know or walking up to someone and a high probability the person will answer back through Roleplay. Also the worry of seperating players in instances, scattering what now is a tight knit community where you can find people without actually arranging meet ups in channels. And the dealing with trolls part? That's a uniqueness of Wildstar, there were no trolls to deal with, an MMO RP paradise of sorts. And the fact that the devs cared about us, when other companies consider us 2nd rate players because we are a minority and don't usually get involved in raiding and whatnot. That care shined through in how unique WS was as a medium for roleplay, with the megaservers it'll just be turned into yet another MMO. But anyway, I agree with everything else. I'm sad when people go aswell. And one thing is that people quit because they are expecting perfection at release. That just doesn't happen with MMOs, this type of game is built over time, as bonds are made, as devs improve the content to what is required, etc. I was there when WoW was released, and that's something that most players don't know nowadays, is that the giant itself was made over time, it still suffered from all these problems at release. | |} ---- ---- You mean that horrible WoW design that literally tell you, to have fun in our game you must reach max Lvl. Yeah... great game... right... | |} ---- ---- ---- I have noticed that most people anymore aren't worth the gametes they are made out of. It's sad. At least some people get that they aren't the center of the universe and need to stop acting like babies. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I love watching you on Twitch Tony!! I'm sorry Frost is so mean to you! As a girl gamer i can legit say you both are adorable :P !! | |} ---- First off " Guy ", name reservations was a catastrophe and they knew it and they apologized. secondly DDOS has literally nothing to do with Carbine. They attacked other games like ESO, WoW, and LoL to name a few. Preventing DDOS is nearly impossible. As for the megaserver... HELLO, we asked for them to condense servers.... just like we asked them to release more.. how can you get mad at them for things they have little to no control over and things you as for? seriously how old are you? lol As for hte name reservation ya i was mad just like everyone else and it was a legit reason to be mad.. its gone and done with.. get over it. Every mmo I have ever played was sketchy for like the first 6-12 months. thats just how it goes... theres not a lot to do at end game if you rush through it in a brand new game. They are pressured by publishers to release sooner than they want.. plus they are pressured to juggle and spin plates ot make sales to pay off the publishers to get them off their backs. Once the publisher thinks that's not going to happen or the deadline is reached without paying the publishers can come in and more or less do what they want, to an extent.. I'd rather sit by and feed them money for a game that isn't perfect that i still enjoy than watch it burn knowing it could have been so much more. It never will be more if you pull out... that's like quitting your brand new job because you didn't get vacation time yet.. you have to work enough to get to that point. :/ | |} ---- ---- You have to make the difference between a server merge and a mega server. A server merge is when you merge multiple server together but still have more then 1 server in the end. Most mmo who did server merge was to pass from like 6 server to 2 server. With wildstar, it is slighty different but also change everything. Wildstar remove every other server to make a single big server that won't ever be a 2 server and more again. This mean we won't have future population issue on a server except if the game is truly dieing out. We won't have future issue about server overloaded because WildStar server will be made to covers that super large community. Fact are in any game not having a megaserver, they always have sooner or later to merge/create more server. But with a megaserver we are saying bye bye to all those future problem and the best point about it. Carbine is taking care of it couple of month after release and not 2-3 years after the game is actually out. | |} ---- A totally valid point. Who knows though, maybe they'll figure out a way to instance RP'er who select these channels so all of a sudden, you're in good company. Its new technology so who's to say interesting ways of manipulating it will or won't get figured out. If someone approached me RP'ing, I might be inclined to RP back and I'd wager others might too. | |} ---- ---- ---- A move like what? The Mega-Server? A think that tons of people have been asking for? Now I agree WildStar deserves criticism, that is how a game improves. But at the same it deserves praise. I'm a big PvPer, I love PvP. I refused to do rated PvP because of the past issues. But PvP at it's core was really fun. I've never had this kind of fun in PvP with any other MMORPG(RPG being important because MMOFPS like PlanetSide 2 is a whole different beast). I'm going to continue supporting WildStar because I know at the core I love PvP and I see since the release that they have been fixing issues. PvP is almost in a great spot now. I honestly wish they would of taken my idea of not having gear be elo based but they made the gear gap small anyways so it doesn't matter too much. | |} ---- ---- Yo buddy, you forgot a third kind because I don't fit in any category. I'm one of the younger ones here on the forum. During the pre-WoW era, I had no interest in MMOs(hell even during the WoW-era). I would jump in them to check them out, but never stay very long. I would rather play Starcraft, Quake, Counter Stike. WildStar some how hooked me when I was trying out. WildStar actually made me play like an actual real MMORPGer. I learned about all the systems and about all the class mechanics. My friends who play WoW and were always MMORPGers are calling WildStar my first real MMORPG. I'm not a old school mmorpger nor am I an entitled one. I am a new one. I honestly have never followed an MMO game like this. I don't really know what others were like when they came out. All I know is WildStar is an MMO that actually keeps me playing the game. | |} ---- That's really awesome to hear man. So there is a third type! Guess we can call it The new-era gamer? | |} ---- I like the sound of Mmorpger(pronounced not just reading of the letters) 2.0(3.0?) | |} ---- EQ Next is made by SOE, no? That's pretty much the games death sentence right there... I've rarely seen a worse company then SOE when it comes to their MMOs... I hardly think they'll have the balls to try anything new or innovative. All this talk about "revolutionizing the way we game" is all just marketing talk by people not worth their skin... every MMO makes these grandiose claims 18 months before release. Just look at ESO as the latest example (all the talk about "being able to play how you want blabla" and then you get some hyper-linear sub-par game with less choice then Commander Keen that will go F2P before the end of the year). So yeah, I have enough experience with MMOs to know it's mostly lies, vapor ware and exaggeration. All I can say is don't drink the KoolAid - especially not if it's being served by a company like Sony with their atrocious track record. I'm not saying Wildstar is anywhere near perfect or even particularly wonderful - I'd personally give it about 5/10 rating overall in it's current state (at least after the population issues are resolved - still... quests are bland and repetitive, combat is repetitive, lore is boring and uninteresting to me, group content is over tuned, raid content is locked behind crazy attunements, graphics/style is simply dismal and looks like it was designed for kindergarten kids etc.) but I think it takes a special kind of naiveté to simply believe that the next MMO making unrealistic promises will suddenly be that one game that isn't simply lying to maximize sales. ;) | |} ---- Everquest Next seems amazing tho. Black Desert Online... meh. I will probably rather play Wildstar than Black Desert. | |} ---- Chua think SOE did amazing job with SWG till derp in charge ruined with CU and NGE. Before that game was running amazing, almost like Chua do. DCUO still going strong for SOE. PlanetSide2 not doing bad either. SOE made bad calls in past, but also made many good ones. Chua think is bit unfair to label SOE as bad company. About EQN, Chua first want to see released. Then talk about potential. | |} ---- All games seem amazing 18 months before release. I think Planetside 2 is a good example: If you compare Planetside 2 with Planetside 1 then it's just no comparison. Planetside 1 was a new, groundbreaking concept and even had some innovative features for it's time. Planetside 2 on the other hand is just not very impressive on the whole. IMHO it's obvious that the devs of Planetside 2 didn't want to take any risks or challenge the status quo with their release - compared to Planetside 1 it's neither innovative nor jaw-dropping (it's basically a huge team deathmatch without any meta game, strategy or leadership tools - something that was pretty amazing in PS1 and is totally missing in PS2). It's also infested with a cash-shop and is as close to pay2win as you can get without outright selling people power. All in all I think PS1 was a quite good game for it's time while PS2 is a fairly average game (especially in the first year after release - I hear they're making some progress now, all be it slow and late). But sure, maybe I'm totally wrong and Sony will dazzle us all with hitherto unthought of wonders in the form of EQ Next but personally I think the likelihood is much bigger that they'll simply try and cash in on the EQ franchise and name - like ESO (and pretty much all sequels) try to. Anyway, I'll be happy to be proven wrong. | |} ---- :blink: | |} ---- ---- I know it sounds harsh but I'm simply being honest... When I first looked at screenshots from Wildstar (before it was released) I literally closed the browser window instantly while snorting derisively at the graphics. It took a friend about an hour or two to convince me that I should still give the game a chance even if the graphics/style looks like something that broke out of the Hello Kitty meth lab. I'm not saying the graphics are bad from a technical point of view (even though I still think they're not that great) but the actual style... this kiddie / comics-y style just really put be off (and I know at least one other person in my group of online friends who flat-out refuses to try Wildstar simply due to the kiddie-style graphics). About the group content: actually the problem is only the dungeons during leveling. I found them much too difficult compared to how difficult they are in veteran mode at 50. The difficulty should increase slowly but personally I found the dungeons around level 20 quite easy and all the later ones much to difficult until level 50. And the attunement process is just tedious and IMHO doesn't really serve any purpose except slow people down to "stretch" content and perhaps to make rolling alts really tedious... Anyway, all I'm saying is that Wildstar is far from perfect - I was just trying to point out that I'm by no means a fanboi but am actually a very critical customer with very high standards (probably unrealistically high). | |} ---- My god, this "argument" still exists? "It has kiddie graphics!", instead of "I don't like this style"? | |} ---- ---- Me and my girlfriend, we're out. We both have much sympathy and understanding for the complexities of something like an MMO, especially a new one. We were excited that the devs indeed seem to be listening. We quite liked that every week we got some insight into what Carbine was up to, even though someone did seem to run off topic a little too often goofing about, forgetting he was hosting a show (I'm looking at you, Tony). We liked that so many bugs and issues were being worked on. We loved hearing and reading about all the things Carbine has in mind and is working on to expand the game, giving us a very strong warm and fuzzy "And it's only going to get better!" feeling. We were even impressed that despite the game only being just out the door, Carbine is willing to overhaul complete systems if they aren't working instead of sitting in an ivory tower pretending there aren't any problems. And if there's anyone that gave us confidence in Carbine it's Cougar - knowing that integrity is valued so highly (as a former long-time EVE Online player, I'm well aware of the things that can happen). But you know what? We didn't come here to raid, as with all the years we've loyally played MMO's, we've lost most of our appetite for it. What attracted us to WildStar was a truly gorgeous looking MMO with a fresh feel,an entertaining story, and especially the housing given we both love to build stuff like that, as well as roleplay stories with our characters. We happily started playing figuring we'd be quite happy on the fringe: just focusing on the "solo" content and progression (even though it's two of us, and we dragged a friend of ours in as well), our housing, some RP, putting costumes together, exploration, achievements, things like that. We had a blast levelling to 50 together and enjoyed many of the stories, and the Strain/Drusera one especially. Then at 50, we set one short-term goal: my girlfriend really wanted to get the Strain costume for her character, and so we set out to do that. At the end of the Blighthaven questline, we ended up short on reputation with a pile of 5-man quests in the Nursery, and three dailies that also require larger groups. Instead of having fun, we ended up running around Blighthaven waiting for spawns and events, spamming zone chat to try and get groups together. We looked at eachother and said: "You know, this is actually the part we hated about World of Warcraft's The Burning Crusade - loitering while waiting for groups instead of playing and having fun", and we also couldn't comprehend that with our so very positive impression of Carbine, that they thought this was a good idea. We really enjoyed the Shiphand missions and couldn't help but wish the Nursery was handled in the same way as well: scaling from 1-5 players. As excited as we had been about it all, we ran into a wall we didn't think existed. We would happily have grinded 'single player' dailies together. We'd have happily grinded mobs that would give 3 rep per kill for example. We'd have happily spent our days in WildStar knowing we'd most likely never set foot in a raid. But between our varying schedules and playtime, the last few times we played consisted of sitting in the grass in Blighthaven, trying to get/join groups, and whenever we did, hoping they wouldn't fall apart before we were finished. WildStar wasn't fun anymore. I don't know if there are many like us out there. We aren't interested in raiding. We aren't interested in joining large guilds, because even though both of us have made wonderful lasting friendships though on-line games over the years and travelled around Europe to meet these people face to face and even attend their weddings, there are also plenty of people we'd rather not spend our leisure time with. I don't know if we fit any of the profiles that Carbine envisioned as their potential customer base, so I'm not going into hyperboles, fingerpointing and claiming I know better, because I don't. I just know this: for the two of us, it stopped being fun, and that's why we play videogames: for fun. You can call it a knee-jerk reaction if you want, but if we have to choose between waiting around in Blighthaven or starting up some Steam game that we bought on sale we haven't played yet... the Steam game wins. Because you know, it means we're having fun. WildStar still has a special place in my heart, and I do find myself hoping it'll be a big success because I think it deserves to be. But it's hard to imagine either one of us coming back to be part of that anymore. | |} ---- ---- If you are on the right server, there is a daily going for gold event for the tree and they do scorch and elyona as well before or afterwards. | |} ---- Now, HEY! You leave the glorious WiiU out of this. What did Ninty ever do to you! :angry: I'll join you in this category. MMORPGer 2.0!! Though i did play through WoW to 90, i only got it a few months before Mists so i missed out on all the early stuff. And i missed out on all the guild stuff (i just had a friend who alted through it with me). So i consider this my first proper MMORPG experience, and you know, it's awesome. I've just got myself into a guild, my last one made up of friends died, and i am looking forward to meeting/playing with all the Geeks of Nexus! And while I'm not at max yet, i cant envisage this messing up big style. I'm not hardcore enough to finish everything and then be left bored. And i get enough enjoyment out of different aspects of the game that i think it would be difficult for that to happen anyway. Im also hyped for the Megaserver. Busier, bigger communities? Yes please. P.S. RP'ers, if you run into me say hello and i shall respond in style. Always liked the RP aspect, but never actually got into it. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I completely get this and your feedback is well respected. Actually, around the time said friends bailed, I found myself in a similar boat. Blighthaven seemed daunting without them. Fortunately, there was a player on Warbringer with enough gusto, charisma and a get-shit-done attitude that he'd rally 40 people to stomp through the zone quickly on a daily basis. Burnout is never fun and its awesome that you both appreciate what Carbine is doing. Maybe if you ever decide to give it another go down the road, you might bump into some of us on the Megaservers. ;) | |} ---- :lol: "Calibrations." ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- To bad you can't be a sniper in wildstar eh? | |} ---- If they took our telegraphs do you know how OP espers and SS would be just by hiding in the bushings while allies beating on opponents? | |} ---- "Be mindful of your surroundings"? | |} ---- Male Mechari Engineer Explorers can totally pull off the look though! ;) | |} ---- The Entitled Gamer ^^ One thing not going your way and you quit.. Ha. And she's been with you since The Burning Crusade as your......girlfriend? Buddy, That's a long time with no commitment. Most girls will not wait that long... ever! | |} ---- I don't think anyone would wait that long period, but it really depends on how good that relationship is. | |} ---- ---- ---- You disagree with me, and so, you resort to personal attacks. Thank you for providing such a good example of what I wrote about people that we don't want to spend our leisure time with (or any time for that matter). | |} ---- MMOs are a unique beast because they're ever changing and ever evolving.(assuming they want to thrive) The company that makes your yogurt, continues to make it and stay in business because people like you spend money on it. That brand of yogurt wouldn't exist otherwise. Internet companies, at least state-side are an oligopoly however and the lack of competition forces you to use their service if you require internet access whether you like it or not. Assuming you live in the states, its safe to say your city provides you with one or two choices to pick from. Three if you're really lucky. Since MMOs are constantly changing. They need support to stay in business and keep delivering. To me, if I walk away and the game went belly up, I'd feel I contributed to it failing by not supporting it. This is why I'm in. | |} ---- ---- Just the truth. And the truth hurts sometimes. Sorry. | |} ---- To be fair, he had a point. Nothing was forcing you to do dailies in Blighthaven if you didn't like them. I personally HATE crimson badlands... I don't QQ about it being there, I just don't go there. I do like Northern Wastes alot so I'll go play there from time to time, and I enjoy running the tree and Ely, so I'll mull around and hop on a group every now and then... But seriously; if you don't like that content, you don't HAVE to do it.... Quitting over a set of dailies that aren't required for progression, or really anything besides some rep gear when you could just ... not do them.. is as reasonable as storming out of a restaurant because you decided to get salmon but hate fish. | |} ---- First let me say, great post and I agree with many things you said. In most games I would say you are 100 percent right. Yet after years of having poor RP communities and really resigning myself to thinking that's just how it is going to be... along comes Wildstar. Holy crap a RP community that is just that! Most RP servers are a joke. Not Evindra. Now it is going away. If you are not into RP, (and really some of the RP people are being overly positive about how this will come out as well) then you truly can't understand. I am not saying you are unwilling or unwanting to, but that you can't. You may empathize, and belive me I appreciate that. I am not a negative person, just someone who has been around the block once or twice and playing MMO's for 15 years. One occurence does not make for scientific fact. A dozen times with almost identical results does. If there is no dedicated RP server; If that server is not supported by the company, It fails. Not wholly and completely. It just fails to be what it should be. A place for people who want to seriously RP. A place where a small group of the base are those who don't RP but respect it and just want somewhere that isn't trollville to play. A place where trolls are not tolerated by the community and the support staff alike. Can the RP community make RP work on a Megaserver? Yes. Can it be the same? No. I want to put effort into the game when it comes to the content not in having to find small pockets of RP safe areas and plan special events where we can get RP'ers together or restrict my RP to guild chat. I've done it. I'll probalby do it again. I may eventually even let this frustration go and do it here. It's in having to give up what we have that sullies what is left, even when I enjoy much of the rest of the game. It's going from being super excited about what I had found to "here we go again". I hope you can understand that. Also for that reason I am currently out. I truly wish all of you the best and hope for your continued enjoyment of the game because I am not bitter or hateful over this. Just disheartened. | |} ---- I'm bitter, hateful *and* disheartened about it. I'm sticking around because I love my guild, my RP buddies and (more than anything) I want to be here when the game does exactly what I said would happen. Megaservers, then cash shop, then a big sale, then Free2Play. In that order, all in the next six-to-eight months. give or take.. That's not doom and gloom. That's the voice of experience. It's not going to stop me from at least trying to enjoy myself. One of the big saving graces to the megaserver, is the number of people I've seen say they now GET to RP with the RP crowd, because they've been on other servers. Now they get to find us - and we, them. That, to me, makes all the potential trolls worthwhile. | |} ---- ----